Abrasive diamond cutting saw blades for use in cutting concrete, brick, block, stone, and various other materials are well-known in the prior art. Generally, such blades comprise a metal disk or core having abrasive segments mounted along the entire periphery of the core. The abrasive segments are usually welded to the periphery of the metal disk, and they are typically composed of diamond particles and other abrasive material together with a bonding agent.
It has become common practice to provide slots in the outer marginal portion of the metal disk at a location generally between the adjacent segments, and also slots between adjacent abrasive segments. These slots in the disk extend inward from the periphery of the disk and serve to provide a degree of flexibility to the metal whereby distortion due to heating and the welding operation is reduced. Also, the slots help to maintain the disk true in use by preventing permanent distortion due to temporary deflection.
Cutting blades of this type are made in various sizes depending upon their intended use, but in all cases, they are rotated at high peripheral speeds. The blades are usually from 6" to 24" in diameter and from about 0.110" to 0.13" in thickness. Their operating speed is generally from about 6,000 to about 14,000 surface feet per minute, and the slots between cutting segments generally comprise in total much less than about 5% of the outer circumference or periphery of the blade.
Adjacent sections or slabs of concrete are commonly provided with slots or openings that are commonly referred to as expansion joints. These joints allow the concrete to expand at elevated temperatures, thereby helping to prevent damage to adjoining or abutting slabs. In order to prevent water from entering the joints or getting under the slabs, such joints are commonly filled or sealed with a flexible polymeric sealant, rubber or grout.
Over time, it can become necessary to remove and replace the sealant in the joints. More particularly, over time the sealant can fail to perform its function, because it cracks, becomes brittle, dries out, etc. Removal of the old sealant has generally been accomplished in two ways. One way is to attempt to remove the sealant by hand using putty knives, scrapers, etc. However, this is a very time-consuming task. A second approach is to utilize a conventional diamond saw blade, and attempt to cut the old sealant out of the joint using the blade. Unfortunately, this approach can create a bit of a mess, with the sealant sticking all over the blade, and the blade failing to sufficiently remove the sealant from the joint.
The construction of the present invention reduces the difficulties indicated above and affords other features and advantages heretofore not obtainable.